


Old Rivals...

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: DedSec - Freeform, Hacker War???, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of doing my college work, M/M, Marcus is cute, Prime_Eight, Where the heck have you been Vadam_T!!!!!, Wrench likes cinnamon cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Marcus and Wrench have the afternoon to themselves......little do they know, a potential situation is in the midsts of brewing.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Old Rivals...

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been like a month! And I have some explaining to do.  
> Firstly, I'm okay...just had allot of real life stuff catch up with me and I needed time to get my sh!t sorted.  
> Secondly, I deleted a bunch of the Act 3 stories. Yes, I know....and I'm sorry if anyone was into that. I just looked at them and decided they weren't good enough.  
> So I'm starting again from Part 2 onwards. Some of the original characters from the previous parts will make an appearance...just in a different capacity.  
> Sorry for being away so long. Busy Busy.  
> Written in iA Writer - contains errors, typos and word bugs (bzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Old Rivals...** _  
(Alternative Title - "Cinnamon Kisses")_

* * *

**CASTRO**   
**DELORES PARK**

* * *

  
  
Marcus stares at the screen of his phone, scrolling his play-list up and down with his thumb, trying to find a song that he hadn't listened to a billion times before.  
  
His Spotify was tailored to his personal tastes, but right now, nothing was appealing to him. He could have easily looked up some of Wrench's play lists, but he valued his eardrums.  
  
With a tired sigh, he closes his phone and places it into his pocket, pulling his earphones out. He sits back on the bench he'd claimed, staring at a couple of birds circling in the sky above him.  
  
This was the first real break he'd had in quite some time, and before he got here he was looking forwards to it. Now that he had it though...he was bored.  
  
Footsteps occur in his peripherals, and looking that way he can't help but smile. "Look who it is...the best and worst thing in my life."   
  
Wrench comes to a stop, staring at him with a pair of cross eyes. "Worst?"  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way." Marcus chuckles, sitting up-right. "I'd rather have no other pain in my ass than you."   
  
"That is one of the strangest compliments you've ever given me." Wrench walks over and sits down next to him. "So...what's happening in your world right now?"  
  
"Not much." Marcus gestures about with his right hand. "As you can see."  
  
"We've got the afternoon off." Wrench says. "I spoke with Sitara, she's agreed to let us go, given the stuff we've accomplished this week."  
  
"You mean the stuff I have accomplished." Marcus fires a look his way. "You said it yourself, this isn't your week."   
  
"We're a family unit now, M." Wrench lifts his left arm, showing the ring on his hand. "You're accomplishment are mine."  
  
"You're such a chancer." Marcus laughs out loud. "I should hate you for that."   
  
"But you don't." Wrench fires him a pair of love-heart eyes. "It's physically impossible for you to hate anyone...especially yours truly."   
  
"My one and only weakness." Marcus shuffles closer to him. "...aside from my claustrophobia, stress educed panic attacks and raspberry ripple ice cream."  
  
"I prefer chocolate." Wrench replies through a modulated sigh. He glances about the park, for the time of day, there weren't many people around...it was a surprisingly nice change. Looking back he finds his husband staring at him. "What?"   
  
"Chocolate? Really?" Marcus scoffs. "That's the best you can do?"   
  
"You brought ice cream into the conversation." Wrench says with letter O eyes. "And it's true, I really do like chocolate."   
  
"That's true..." Marcus concedes. "I think Oakland is suffering a shortage of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food because of you."  
  
"They have little fishy's in them." Wrench sits up a little. "Nothing beats chocolate fishy's. Well...except for those cinnamon cookies we get from Arthur's."  
  
"Speaking of." Marcus stands up. "Seeing how you've managed to talk your way into getting the rest of the day off...would you mind joining me for some liquid sustenance?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date, Mr Halloway?" Question marks light up Wrench's mask.   
  
"I don't know, Mr Halloway." Marcus responds with a smirk. "Am I?"  
  
"Yeah." Wrench nods after a beat. "You are."  
  
He stands up and walks with him. After a pace or three, he slips his arm under Marcus'.  
  
"What are you doing?" the Hipster asks, bemused.  
  
"I'm being a gentlemen." Wrench replies, carets on his mask. "Walking you to our destination."  
  
Marcus laughs again. "Whatever makes you happy, man."

* * *

**A SHORT TIME LATER**   
**ARTHURS - CASTRO BRANCH**

* * *

  
  
"God! I love Cinnamon!" Wrench says loudly as he tucks into yet another cookie, his fourth since arriving. "Sitara says she hates it...I say she's missing out."   
  
"Go easy there, would you?" Marcus asks, sitting on the stool to his right. "You'll end up with a sugar-rush, and we can't have that."  
  
"I have my best ideas on sugar." Wrench takes another bite, his exposed mouth grinning. "Wrench Jr, Taking over WKZ, Blowing up the Bravta, Gerry-Rigging a Sattelite..."  
  
"That wasn't your idea." Marcus says after downing the last of his coffee. "Ray and I handled that."   
  
"Yeah, but who helped the old man and Josh to get that circuit board sorted?" Wrench asks. When he doesn't receive an answer he nods. "Yeah, I worked my magic. Wouldn't have been possible without my input."   
  
"Ain't that the truth." Marcus sighs, looking at his empty cup. He was considering a re-fill, but was 3 coffees way to much? "We'd be lost without you."  
  
"And you'd be lost without me, huh?" Wrench nudges shoulders with him. Marcus looks back at him. The askew mask and goofy smirk prooving to much for him.  
  
"Yeah..." he says quietly. "Completely."  
  
"Well don't worry." Wrench leans closer to him. "I ain't going anywhere anytime soon."   
  
"Not without me you aren't." Marcus closes the gap between them, planting a kiss on his mouth. Wrench sits back suddenly.  
  
"What?" Marcus stares at him, his smirk widening to a grin. "You're acting like I've never done that before."  
  
"Not in here you haven't." Wrench replies, taking another bite of his cookie. "I suppose theirs a first time for everything."  
  
"You're right." Marcus says, licking his lips. "Those cookies are amazing."  
  
"I know right!" Wrench says, breaking the last piece in two. "Here...have this."   
  
"Nah, I preferred it the other way." Marcus smiles. "Cinnamon Kiss."   
  
"We are not making that a thing." Wrench laughs, despite his tone. "Don't you even try it."  
  
"But it tasted so good." The Hipster continues to tease.  
  
"Ah Shaddap your face." Wrench replies, laughing.  
  


* * *

**LATER**   
**CASTRO HACKERSPACE**

* * *

  
  
  
"...I thought you were gone for the day." Sitara says and both Marcus and Wrench come down the stairs from the entrance. "Change your mind?"   
  
"Nah, Porcupine here forgot his phone." Marcus snorts. "Of all the things."  
  
"Yeah Yeah." Wrench gestures dismissively with his right hand. "I had allot on my mind when I left."  
  
"Yeah, like walking across the road?" Sitara replies, grinning.  
  
"I'm a man." Wrench walks over to his workbench and picks up his phone. "I can't multi-task like you or Sauchak over there."   
  
"What was that?" Josh turns on his chair. "Did you just call me a woman?"   
  
"No." Wrench says with pin-dot eyes. "I'd never say anything so ridiculous. I value my pride."  
  
Josh just shakes his head and continues working. Wrench nudges Sitara with his arm. "Speaking of people who could use a break."   
  
"He'd only be insulted if I offered him one." Sitara shakes her head. "He does it in his own time, and you know it."   
  
Just then, all of their phones seem to go off at once. Sitara pulls hers out of her pocket and swipes the screen to the right. She tilts her head at the image that appears.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Marcus says, looking at his. "Someone's been watching us."  
  
"Motherfucker!" Wrench suddenly shouts, angry lines appearing on his mask. "Who the hell has been stalking us!"  
  
There are 2 images, the first is the two of them in Delores Park an hour or so ago, and the second is the moment Marcus gave him that kiss in Arthur's.  
  
"Not bad." Marcus says with a nod. "I'm keeping that."   
  
Wrench looks his way, letter Os appearing. The Hipster shrugs.  
  
"Come on." he says. "Even you have to admit that's pretty cute."  
  
"Yeah, it's fucking adorable!" Wrench snips, before marching up the stairs. "I'm heading back to my garage...wait 10 then follow me."  
  
"We'll need to find out whose responsible for this?" Sitara calls to him.  
  
"I'm glad he just left the room." Josh says, now walking over to them. "Because they've just come forwards."   
  
"Oh?" Marcus raises an eyebrow under his glasses. "Who is it?"   
  
"Lenni Kastner." Josh says plainly.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Marcus' eyes widen. "That's not possible, she's still in prison."   
  
He looks at Sitara as she breathes a slow sigh. "What?"   
  
"We had reports she might have been released on bail." she says. "This confirms it."   
  
"By who?" Marcus asks.  
  
"Likely her brother, Maxwell." Sitara shrugs. "But honestly anyone could have gotten her out...many people owed her."  
  
"Right." Marcus pockets his phone and turns about, heading up the stairs. "I'll go break it to the Porcupine gently...if he hasn't seen it already."   
  
"You two just focus on taking a break." Sitara calls to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
As he leaves, she glances back at Josh. "He's in for an interesting afternoon."  
  
"Should we send Ray to check on them?" Josh suggests. "You know, incase theirs an argument."   
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." she says. "We'll know if they'd had one...Wrench is a very loud arguer."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was eating cinnamon cookies whilst writing this...  
> \- I think I have an addiction to Skyrim now. I've played allot of that during my time away.  
> \- What's sleep? Has anyone ever heard of it?  
> \- [DATA-REDACTED]  
> \- Prime_Eight are back at it again!  
> \---  
> See you in the next one!


End file.
